


Freaking out

by NiGhT_BuN



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfa!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom!Chase, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Chase, Sentimental, top!Jack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: El cuerpo de Chase le hace una mala jugada, terminando en el peor lugar posible.





	Freaking out

Chase estaba enojado, mejor dicho furioso. El no podía creerlo. El nunca presentó cuando aún formaba parte de los monjes, fue un simple beta, luego de beber la sopa hubo una fuerte y notable parte Alfa escondida en su forma de lagarto, pero a la vez Bean nunca le dijo lo que realmente ocurriría con el, aunque el mismo chase supo de antemano que Bean tuvo un sentido del humor muy oscuro.

Así que, luego de 1500 años nunca presento a menos de usar su otra forma por demasiado tiempo.

 Estaba en mitad de una pelea cuando sintió su cuerpo empezar a subir en temperatura, al inicio del dia sintio que algo extraño iba a ocurrir, pero lo ignoró, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en obtener ese estúpido Wu cuando sus instintos le gritaban que se quedara en la seguridad de su ciudadela, pero fue terco como siempre, orgulloso de su propio ego, tuvo la suerte de que en ese enfrentamiento sólo hubiese dos de los monjes en el lugar. 

Los otros dos fueron tras Jack luego de hacer una tontería, seguramente para golpearlo. No estaba prestando atención a lo que su cuerpo pedía, pensó que podría controlarlo como siempre.

Pero claro, no puedes controlar a la naturaleza por siempre.

Chase no esperaba en lo absoluto el caer de rodillas en mitad del enfrentamiento. Fue una experiencia humillante. Estaba sudando más de lo que esperaba, se apretó el pecho confundido de qué diablos significaba lo que ocurría. Su mirada se clavó en el pasto, observando a su sombra, no podía ser verdad.

El enfrentamiento terminó por la situación, escuchado los gritos desesperados por del Wu desapareciendo del lugar.

No, esto estaba mal. No podía estar ocurriendole a él. No ahora.

Kimiko fue uno de los monjes que estuvo en el lugar, una beta. Ella se congeló en su lugar al notar lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo, retrocediendo aterrada al verle así. Kimiko se acercó a él al no sentirse afectada, pero sí preocupada, sacando su teléfono celular y hablando con el resto de los monjes, pidiendo que por favor no se acercaran al lugar hasta que fuese seguro. Posiblemente no le harían caso y volvieron tan pronto ella colgara la llamada, pero eso era preocupante. Clay y Raymundo fueron alfas después de todo.

Incluso Jack fue un alfa. Ese gusano. Fue una maldita broma.

¡Ni siquiera el propio idiota de Spicer se lo creyó cuando presentó! ¿Que tipo de broma del destino fue esta?

Gruñó abrazando su estómago. El dolor que sentía era realmente incomodo. Jadeó en busca de aire al sentir el calor aumentar en su cuerpo, esto era lo peor que había experimentado en sus muchos años, tal vez podría compararlo a lo que sentía cuando se transformo por primera vez en su forma de lagarto. ¿O tal vez la situación de nunca haber presentado lo hizo tan fuerte?

Omi por otro lado, fue el más joven de los monjes, el único de ellos que había presentado pero estaba demasiado tarde, decepcionado de ser un beta. El joven monje se puso nervioso, acercándose para ayudar sin saber realmente como. 

"Chase, ¿Puedes moverte? Tenemos las garras aquí, podríamos llevarte a tu ciudadela." Él negó, respirando pesadamente. Él podía hacerlo. Si no acabaría en uno, el templo. O dos, la casa de Spicer. Lugares frecuentes que visitó a lo largo de la semana. 

La chica le ayudó a levantarse, la falta de tacto era horrible a través de su armadura. Se mantuvo sorprendentemente de pie. Sujetándose en un árbol para así no llevarse a la Chica consigo, no necesitaba más compañía humana luego de esto, simplemente una ducha fría y mucha meditación.

"Hablaré con Fung si quieres, el podria ayudar. con esto" Kimiko se ofreció asomándose a un lado de su campo se vision. Era una buena idea, el deberia de tener todo lo que él no hubiese necesitado nunca.

"De acuerdo... Necesito... supresores..." Jadeó entre cada palabra, respirando por la falta de aire que le causaba. Ella asintió alejando con Omi rápidamente de Chase, esperando que no los atacara accidentalmente, ademas, habia algo mas importante luego de Chase, debían de buscar otra vez el Wu por su culpa.

Respiró pesadamente concentrándose en su ciudadela, era el lugar perfecto para pasar su calor, sin molestias, sin monjes... Sin spicer molestando...

Spicer maldita sea...

 

Los otros monjes llegaron segundos después de que Chase hubiese desaparecido del lugar, causando un silencio incómodo. No esperaban llegar tan rápido, pero la llamada de Kimiko los alertó incluso cuando ella había expresado el que no viniesen.

"Fue divertido mientras duró. Spicer se terminó escapando luego de dejarle un ojo morado. Oye, Eso huele bien, ¿tienes un nuevo perfume, kimiko?" Preguntó Raymundo muy a gusto al captar el olor del ambiente, era un olor demasiado fuerte, bueno, tentador.

"¿Donde esta Chase? No me digas que les ganó otra vez" Frunció el ceño, un poco decepcionado.

Clay colocó una mano sobre el hombro del raymundo. "Hermano, es mejor no preguntar, saca tus propias conclusiones." Se sonrojó estirando el cuello de su camisa. El olor era muy agradable...

"Por favor no quiero responder que paso aqui..." Se quejó encorvandose. "Necesito hablar con Fung..." Los demás asintieron dejando a Dojo salir del sombrero de Clay.

"Supongo que esto es toda una emergencia" Bromeó riéndose por lo que ya sabía. "Vamos suban ya a mi espalda, creo que debes pensar lo que le dirás al maestro fung, ¿no es así, kimiko?"

Ella bufó tomándose su tiempo, tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía para que el maestro no lo mal interpretara.

Por que ella tenía que hacer esto, solo era una beta...

 

**oOoOo**

 

Chase cayó de rodillas luego de transportarse, fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba, su cuerpo literalmente le está gritando que no volviese a hacer eso, no en esa condición, Gruñó levantándose lentamente, tambaleándose por el lugar, abrió los ojos lentamente esperando el estar en su ciudadela. 

Horrorizado al notar que no, esta no era su ciudadela, subió sus manos, cubriéndose la nariz.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..."

Era la habitación de Spicer. Por qué. Por que las cosas tenían que funcionar de esta forma cuando el solo quería descansar de toda esta basura.

No podría transportarse de nuevo, posiblemente se desmayaría en el siguiente lugar que apareciese, no estaba listo para eso. En lo absoluto. Se sujetó a una pared, retrocediendo a la puerta, escuchando a uno de los robots de Jack a la distancia, si. Salir no era buena idea.

Incluso si sus robots eran de una defensa patética en esta condición le darían una paliza.

Gruñó cayendo al suelo. Fue horrible, pero el lugar era lo suficientemente helado para calmarlo por un rato. Claro, hasta que su cuerpo le golpeó de nuevo, haciéndolo estremecerse por el dolor. Bean debería de estar riéndose donde sea que estuviese, sabiendo que este dia llegaria. 

Por que nadie podría nunca advertirle de los efectos secundarios, ya tenía suficiente con la maldita luna llega y su otra forma haciéndose cargo, pero esto. No.

Se quedó en el suelo por unos minutos, desesperándose.

Jadeó furioso de repente, levantándose en busca de otra salida, dandose vuelta enfocándose solamente en la cama, la cama de Spicer. Era tentadora, mucho mas comoda para su cuerpo, pero el olor del enano estaba en ese lugar. Sería demasiado estúpido de su parte ir allí.

Se acercó inconscientemente a los cajones, intentando controlarse al momento de abrirlos. Esto era enfermo, no podía hacer esto.

Pero su cuerpo estaba exigiendo por alguien.

El olor de Jack era suficiente en sus camisetas, por alguna razón fue capaz de respirar más tranquilo al tenerlo en sus brazos. Claro, inhalando de vez en cuando en la ropa de este, sintiéndose internamente perturbado de sí mismo.

Lo tomó todo, disfrutando el olor que desprendían, aceite, grasa. Repugnante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero justo ahora no podía quejarse, era mejor que absolutamente nada. _Suspiró a gusto al tener un poco de privacidad._

Esperaba que al volver a la normalidad le diese la paliza de su vida a Bean.

Aprendería a las malas que estas bromas no le hacían ni una pizca de gracia.

Frunció el ceño al desgarrar una camiseta, esperaba que no fuera su favorita o algo asi. Chase odio caer tan rápido en estos momentos, pero estaba teniendo una crisis de identidad que penso jamas tener en su vida, y en realidad desde su punto de vida lo estaba manejando decentemente, aun no habia tenido relaciones con una persona al azar que no conocía estando en ese estado tan absurdo, si no que estaba aquí.  _La verdad era un punto a favor._

Encerrado accidentalmente en la habitación de Spicer, con su mala suerte tenía que ser en ese lugar... Se sentó finalmente en la cama, levantando la vista, _entonces algo en una mesa captó su atención, una gabardina negra._ ¿Acaso Spicer la había olvidado?

 _Sus ojos brillaron_ , afilandose al levantarse para tomarlo.  _El olor era más fuerte. Jadeó abrazando la gabardina._

"Estoy tan enojado..." Gruñó dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con la gabardina al querer esconder el hecho de que esto no era tan malo ahora teniendo esto en sus manos."Demasiado enojado con todos."

Sabía por todo que Jack llegaría en algún momento en su hogar, claramente, tenía un lugar donde dormir. Pero él no le daría, no ahora. No quería explicarle.

Se dio la vuelta, abrazando todo lo que había obtenido,  _necesitaba más. Maldita sea, necesitaba más._

De mala gana se sentó en la cama, empezando a deshacerse lentamente de su armadura, escuchandola caer con un ruido sordo, no le importaba,  _lo unico que queria en ese momento era algo sobre su piel,_  su ropa no fue placentera, pero no se la quitaria.

Su visión se estaba nublando, sentía su cabello pegado en su rostro, el sudor de su cuerpo al fin libre al deshacerse de toda esa ropa. La maldita mancha haciendo su trabajo sin el sentimiento incomodo mas que en la parte de su estómago.

Era como si alguien le estuviera tocando los intestinos.

_Gimió perdiéndose por un momento, disfrutando obscenamente el roce de la ropa de Jack, limitado por la tela contra su cuerpo... Sobre todo la gabardina... Sonrió deseando aún más._

Su otra forma por otro lado estaba ardiendo en furia.  _Se rió ante eso, estaba harto de todo. ¿Que tal malo podría ser aceptar por un momento lo que sea que Hannibal tenía planeado para el?_

El celo no pasaría hasta ser anudado, era obvio. Pero tampoco tenía el tiempo suficiente para esperar que este desapareciera por su cuenta, no quería que Wuya se le acercara o que otro miembro heylin intentara algo, diablos no.

No estaba en sus ideales tener un bebé. 

Nunca lo estuvo.

_Pero podría estarlo._

Miró al techo de la habitación, esperanzado de que al menos una amenaza fuera suficiente para alejar a Jack, de su propia habitación. Todo tenía que ser complicado.

Gimió adolorido un segundo después. Por que necesitaba de un alfa en estos momentos...

_Al menos Jack era un alfa que podía ser sometido... nada brusco pero tampoco posesivo. Tampoco había marcado a alguien, aun._

El no se estaba acostando con Jack.

_Pero la idea era tentadora... Jack no era de mal parecer..._

Aún era muy joven...

_Pero su descendencia podría ser diferente y perfecta._

Se sujetó la cabeza entendiendo a qué se refería. No quería hacerle caso a sus deseos, no a los deseos de esa parte omega.

 _No pudo evitar llorar por la presión de su estómago, su mente se estaba volviendo un lió ante la pelea interna._  Su parte alfa estaba furiosa, su parte humana confundida y  _su parte omega simplemente quería ser llenado hasta el fondo._

_Se sonrojó limpiándose las lágrimas, era asqueroso._

El era un guerrero de más de 1500 años, pero aun así reaccionó como cualquier omega confundido en búsqueda desesperada de una pareja. No importaba las veces que se burló de ellos o los criticó cuando literalmente se perdían al primer hombre o mujer alfa que se les cruzara en frente, si no que lo hacia por que... el realmente no tenía idea de que se sentía... no era un alfa... no era un omega... Ni siquiera sabía si era un beta.

No podía tener una crisis en medio de esto.

No fue parte de su personalidad, no fue el. Era su parte omega haciéndose cargo de hacerlo sentir así, necesitado.

¿Que tipo de omega los dioses habían decidido para el..? ¿Al tipo mas patetico de todos...?

¿O era su yo antiguo intentando algo por el?

"Le voy a arrancar el cuello a Bean cuando lo vea de nuevo..." Se quejó estirándose en la cama. Maldita sea.

 

**OoOoO**

 

Jack finalmente llegó a su hogar, luego de caer de un precipicio y sobrevivir la caída para contarlo, además de casi romperse unas costillas en el camino cuando su jet-bot decidió morir a medio camino.

Era otro dia de mala suerte, ya estaba acostumbrado a que absolutamente todo le saliera mal.

Abrió la puerta desganado, siendo recibido por sus robots como siempre, solo que esta vez uno de estos le advirtió que alguien estaba en la casa. Pero que se había mantenido en una habitación desde hace una hora.

Se preguntó quién podría ser, pero no fue necesario hacer una investigación, al menos la persona no había robado nada o tal vez lo estaba esperando en su habitación para apuñalarlo. Era una posibilidad cuando eras rico.

Solo fue necesario poner un pie dentro de su hogar para inundarse de ese olor. Inesperado. Por un momento casi se desmaya de lo fuerte que era. ¿Algun omega en su primer celo? A menos de que sus padres enviasen a alguien, no tenía realmente el olor en su mente.

O al menos finalmente pensaban que era necesario un sucesor para la empresa, consiguiendo a una buena chica o algo, esperaba que no. Oh no, Jack no aceptaría una basura como esa.

Aun así se acercó a la habitación donde el aroma parecía provenir. Inhalo al llegar a la puerta, era fuerte... té... algo más... peligroso. Fue aterradoramente excitante.

Su mente hizo una lista de la gente que podría pensar que era buena idea llegar de esa forma.

No conocia a ningun omega.

Pero no cualquiera tendría un aroma tan especial más que... Chase... Pero, ¿Chase no era un alfa? Tocó a la puerta unas veces, sería una falta de respeto abrir la puerta incluso si se trataba de un intruso en su propia casa.

Era un alfa, hacer eso sería su final.

Se cubrió la boca, disfrutando más de lo que debería. Escucho movimiento dentro de su habitación. Intento girar la perilla de la puerta, sorprendido al encontrarla cerrada.

"Hey.. tu... quien seas... um... ¿Estas bien? ¿Te perdiste?" Jack intentó sonar lo mas seguro que podia, no queria asustar a la persona de dentro, estaba terriblemente nervioso y confundido. Sus piernas estaban temblando de la emoción contenida. Por el amor de dios, si alguien había sido secuestrado y abandonado en mitad de la nada, estaria malditamente aterrado.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, incluso creyó que la persona tal vez había escapado, pero al final se escuchó un suave "No." Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, reconocía esa voz. No podía ser.

"¿Chase...?" Cuestiono, tal vez si escuchara un poco más de la voz podría estar seguro. "¿Es... de verdad eres tu, Chase?" ¿Acaso él había traído a alguien en su hogar? Que tipo de persona aterradora tenias que ser para hacer algo como eso.

"¿Por que estas aqui Chase, necesitas ayuda, estás con alguien más?" Esperó y esperó pero no hubo respuesta, ¿Tal vez Chase estaba nervioso? Diablos, leyendo mejor la situación no era tan raro que el causante del aroma fuese el mismo señor de la guerra. Insistió un poco más para llamar su atención."¿Chase? Abre la puerta. Puedo ayudarte." Tal vez no de esa forma, pero tenía que intentar, por lo menos hablar con el.

Un fuerte suspiró atravesó el lugar, "Estoy... pensando." Si, era la voz de Chase. Jack no podria creerlo, fue una explosión incluso para su cerebro.

Fue difícil de procesar cuando él había presentado hace unos 5 años, sabía por experiencia lo malo que era entrar en celo y estar completamente solo, sin tener a nadie con quien pasarlo, pero Chase era un adulto, que mierda hizo para que su Celo llegase 1500 años tarde. Claro, alguien tan guapo como el caudillo Podría conseguirse a una mujer o un hombre para cumplir con este trabajo. Pero de nuevo, claro. Era obvio que era la primera vez.

Nadie en el mundo quería que lo viesen en la primera vez.

Eras una maldita bola de nervios.

Fue la cosa más malditamente sentimental, sentimientos encontrados y posibles suicidios en masa que no le daban absoluta confianza de contar en voz alta.

En fin, como siempre tenia que comparar cosas con otras cosas aun mas estupidas, como si literalmente eras un niño que se perdió en el supermercado. Divertido desde el punto de vista de la gente de fuera, pero perturbador cuando lo pensabas más a fondo.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Esta bien si estas un poco nervioso." Dudó si lo que escucho fue un siseo o algo rompiéndose lentamente. "¿Un poco agobiado, tal vez? um.. no soy un experto... pero, ya sabes... estas en mi casa... y es ah... muy extraño pensar que estas en mi habitación haciendo algo ah... un poco indecente." Se frotó el brazo, sabía que su rostro estaba rojo y que su amigo estaba interesado en la situación, pero también apreciaba mucho su vida para no intentar nada con Chase.

Pero el era demasiado guapo incluso viéndose de esa forma.

Fue frustrante esperar su respuesta, aterrado por alguna burla a su persona, todos los momentos fueron buenos para recordarle lo molesto que había sido en cuanto a la presencia de Chase cuando era más joven. "¿Agobiado? Para nada." Dios mio, si su tono sarcástico pudiera matar, justo ahora estaría pudriéndose bajo tierra. ¿Chase siempre fue tan terco?

Tal vez una pregunta más profunda le pondría fin a esta plática con una puerta de por medio."¿Por que mi casa?" Tenía sentido, ¿verdad? tenía su ciudadela, que rayos. 

"Fue un accidente" Chase teniendo un accidente sonaba casi falso, fue increíblemente preciso en todo lo que hacía, no tiene realmente sentido que el terminara en su habitación a menos de que... "¿Realmente lo fue?" Fue indecente, posiblemente casi sonando como chantaje. Suspiró peinando su cabello hacia atrás, era una maldita sauna.

"...No." Eso lo tomo por sorpresa. No pensó que sería tan sincero.

"¿Puedes abrir la puerta?" Volvió a girar la perilla, congelándose en un lugar cuando esta dio la vuelta, nunca escuchó que el se acercara... Abrió la puerta con cuidado incluso cuando su cuerpo desde lanzarse sobre la otra persona, apreciaba su vida y el solo inhalar profundamente el aroma de Chase ya era un pecado.

Era para volverse loco. Era increíble.

Le sorprendió el hecho de que todo estuviese en su lugar, lo único que Chase parecía haber tomado era su gabardina... y eh... parte de su armadura estaba en el suelo, cubierto ligeramente con sus sábanas. Como si intentase con todas sus fuerzas no destrozar toda su habitación.

Obviamente su completo ser estaba dando como advertencia el no tocar.

Se acercó, sentándose a su lado. Aterrado ante la mirada de Chase. Sus ojos eran enormes, el increíble color de sus ojos desaparecía entre el negro de sus pupilas. Su cabello estaba hecho un asco, pegado a su rostro, como si estuviese esperando por horas. Probablemente si.

"Te vez del asco" Se le escapó, cubriéndose el rosto chillando en horror esperando algun golpe.

La mirada de Chase simplemente se mantuvo en su lugar. Juzgandolo. ¿Por que incluso en una situación como esta podía escuchar de fondo asesino sangriento. "¿Tu autocontrol de antes te acaba de dejar destrozar el cerebro o algo?" Movió la mano frente a su rostro, aliviado de que al menos Chase lo siguiera con la mirada. Al menos no se le habían derretido todas las neuronas.

Pensó, sentándose estando justo al frente de chase.  _Tal vez estaba demasiado cansado de esperar_. "Que divertido, no pense que serias de esos" Se burló mordiéndose el labio, parece que esta vez Chase tuvo mala suerte en la naturaleza.

"No es  _divertido,_  siento que estoy muriendo"

Se rió por dentro, asintiendo al estar totalmente de acuerdo. "No cualquier omega puede hablar luego de tanto tiempo... lo estas haciendo increíble, Chase." Era una terrible idea darle cumplidos en este estado, pero Chase seguramente no quería aparearse con él, tal vez fue el humano mas sencillo de mantener a raya. Fue un alivio ser una mejor opción que raymundo o Clay. Ew. Teniendo ya experiencia como un humano normal, sabía que el recuerdo de eso no era agradable. 

"... ¿Estás suponiendo lo que creo?"  _Sonó... amenazadoramente entretenido. Entrecerrando los ojos con un brillo extraño en ellos._

"No tan explícitamente, pero creo que sí. Pero eres.. tu. No estoy seguro de cómo funcione contigo." Entrecruzo sus dedos, nervioso. "Q-Quiero decir... Sin supresores ni una pareja..." Se tragó la lengua sin querer sugerir nada más. Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no quería hacer esto con Chase.

Se rasco la mejilla intentando no incomodar más a Chase "¿Alguna vez presentaste como alfa?, por tu.. por tu forma lagarto y eso..." Retrocedió al verle bufar divertido. "¿Que?" Jack se tensó  _cuando Chase se inclinó hacia él, parecía alagado de que pensara eso._  "Era un beta." Que. Chase Young era un beta, no había forma, era un lío. Tenía muchas preguntas.

"Espera, espera. ¿Como...?." Le apuntó sin pensarlo dos veces. Confundido. Chase frunció el ceño dándole un manotazo. Santa mierda su mano estaba ardiendo. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro, tal vez fue una mala idea quedarse demasiado tiempo.

Se quedo sin palabras luego de eso. Mirándole como un ciervo en mitad de la calle. "Oh..."

Retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama intentando disimular el hecho de que eso fue increíble. "Supongo que es momento de que me vaya." Rio nervioso, sintiendo nuevamente el calor de Chase en la habitación.

Incluso el no pudo controlarse por siempre, seguramente moriría en manos de Chase. Era hermoso pero injusto. Sus ojos se afilaron peligrosamente.

"Luego de tantos comentarios sexuales a lo largo de los años, ¿de verdad pensaste que no me di cuenta?" Se mofó tomándolo del cuello, burlándose.

 

_**¡Alerta:**  Contenido que no debería escribir en una historia AO3, welp. (en realidad no tengo idea de como escribir esto asi que sera posiblemente muy muy extraño y eh, no sé, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, incluso si se trata de un contenido subido de todo, lmao)!_

Se acercó más de lo que era adecuado, Jack no entendía qué diablos estaba haciendo ¿Acaso se estaba asegurando de algo?. "Me halaga que quisieras por tanto tiempo que te llevará a la cama." Se sonrojo, claro que Chase lo sabía. Por algo siempre huyó tan rápido como pudo cuando se daba vuelta.

"¿No es una lastima que no pueda ser así?" Se atraganto intentando buscar una respuesta ante sus palabras. En cierto modo no tendría que ser así, Chase era lo suficientemente posesivo como para hacerlo.

"No me molestaria que fueses el de arriba" Titubeó rogando que fuese la respuesta que Chase esperaba. Chillando cuando realmente se movió de su lugar, empujandolo de espaldas. "¿Tan rápido?" 

Sonrió, y el corazón del albino se fue a la mierda, Chase de verdad estaba pensando en hacerlo. Pensó que estaba bromeando. Oh no. No quería ser triturado vivo." 

"Para de tenerme miedo. Estoy teniendo un conflicto interno." Gruñó arrastrando las palabras. Cerró los ojos, dándole espacio. Jack se sonrojo al verle desacerse de su camisa, jadeando mientras se deshacía de ella. "Desvistete, ahora." 

Ayy, se arrepentía de haberse burlado de él, Chase iba a aprovecharse para regresarle la vergüenza. Pero sería más vergonzoso no hacerle caso.

"¿Estoy teniendo una fantasía extraña?" Murmuró al deshacerse de toda su ropa, observando a Chase, era tentador, exageradamente tentador. Quería tocar todo lo que tenía al frente.

"¿Ahora soy una fantasía?" Respondió colocando una mano en el pecho de Jack, obligándolo a acostarse. "Diablos, eres la fantasia de cualquier adolescente."

Chase jadeó acariciando el cuerpo de Jack. Deteniéndose al intentar morderle, dejando solo un chupeton. "Perderás el control pronto, ¿no?" Preguntó encantado con lo cerca que estaban, un escalofrio recorria su espalda por la respiración de Chase en su cuello. "Estaría más consternado del hecho que tu lo hagas. Estás demasiado aferrado a mis piernas."

Jack lo soltó, avergonzado."Es difícil no perder el control cuando estás sobre mí." Al menos Chase se estaba tomando su tiempo para recuperarse. 

"Quiero decir. ¿Te has visto en un espejo recientemente? Eres muy guapo. Apenas has cambiado algo desde hace 5 años. Eras y sigues siendo mi crush desde la primera que nos vimos. No puedo creer que al fin estoy teniendo la oportunidad de poder... hacerlo. Tocar tu cuerpo, tu cabello, mirarte directamente a los ojos sin que intentaras lanzarme de un barranco. Incluso si pensé mil y un veces que los roles están invertidos." Todas sus fantasías hicieron un recorrido en su cabeza. No pudo evitarlo. Fueron demasiadas noches donde su imaginación creó diferentes escenarios cursis y subidos de tono.

Chase rió por lo bajó, como si estuviese de acuerdo. Tomando por sorpresa cuando empezó a dejar mordiscos y chupetones en su cuello hasta los hombros. Se cubrió la boca, no pensó que se sentiria tan bien.

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando Chase parecía finalmente decidido a dar el siguiente paso. 

"¿Aún estás controlandote?" Preguntó preocupado. Sujetándolo de las caderas, se estaba asfixiando por el aroma de Chase en estos momentos, apenas estaban empezando pero era el paraíso.

Frunció el ceño levantando la mirada."Hago lo que puedo. Pero mi cabeza está dando vueltas." Era cierto. Hace un rato que dejó de pelear con el impulso de hacer esto, no conseguiría nada más que hacerse algún daño del cual podrían aprovecharse. Jack fue una buena opción para terminar con esta miseria. Le dejo hacer lo que quisiera. 

Además, seguramente si Jack fuese más posesivo en la cama le hubiese abierto el pecho en el primer intento.  _Pero también sería interesante_.  _Ver a qué punto era capaz de llegar si se lo permitía._

"¿Que si dejas que tus instintos se aprovechen un rato?" Chase sonrió ante la propuesta,  _llevandose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, fue una forma simple de provocación_. "¿Te encantaría eso, no es así?"  _Se burló arañandole el pecho._

Jack asintió mordiéndose el labio al ver pequeñas gotas de sangre. "Sería interesante." Respondió entre jadeos.

"Bastardo, tienes suerte..." _Se aferró a él, gimió su nombre_. Fue más fácil de lo que parecía. "Caliente..." Chase asintió respirando profundamente, su cuerpo estaba haciendo eso de nuevo, expulsando ese aroma tan molesto. Pero su cabeza ya no podía controlarlo más.

Hacerle caso a Spicer no tenía que ser tan malo.

Se movió lentamente, disfrutando de la fricción de sus cuerpos. El cuerpo de Jack era perfecto, no tan pequeño, no tan grande,  _su complexión lo hizo un manjar ante sus ojos. Jack siempre fue a la persona que negó por su propio bien._

Gimió extasiado, fue divertido tomar el control cuando todo se estaba volviendo borroso. Juraba escuchar a Jack decir algo y fue dificil concentrarse en entender  _cuando lo unico que queria era que continuara mas rapido._

Un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo al sentir a jack moverse. Al menos no le dejo todo el trabajo.  _Se inclinó mordisqueandole el cuello, se sentía muy bien._

"Oh chase, te amo tanto. Eres perfecto" Habló repentinamente, empujandolo, sorprendiendolo. Se sacudió de su lugar, _esto era mucho más excitante_. 

 El corazón de chase se congeló en su lugar al procesar las palabras. Sin saber realmente qué decir. Jack notó rápidamente el rostro de este, besándolo, consiguiendo calmarlo mientras decidía que podía tomar un poco de control en la situación.

"Espera--"  _Gimió encantado por la forma en la que Jack lo hacía._  Jack sujetó sus piernas, subiendolas a sus hombros, ignorando lo pesado que podía ser.

El albino sonrió, asfixiándose finalmente en ese agradable aroma, "Chase..." Susurró su nombre, causándole un escalofrío, increible.

"Más rápido"  _Jadeo, arqueandose._  Aferrándose a la cama, su cuerpo fue tan sensible _... su cuerpo gritaba de felicidad al finalmente ser atendido._ "Lo estás haciendo tan bien.." Murmuró entre sus jadeos, todo a su alrededor estaba completamente borroso, su mente estática.  _¿Por que quería resistirse tanto a esto en primer lugar?_  

"No te preocupes Chase... Tenemos todo el dia..."  _Gimió perdiendo la noción del tiempo cuando unos dientes se incrustaron en su cuello._

 

_**¡Fin de la alerta:**  Estoy sufriendo de una forma terrible por tener que escribir esto, no se porque acepte, pero las cosas que hago por amor xd!_

_._

_.._

_..._

 

**-8 meses después-**

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó el albino sentándose al lado de Chase, era un dia tranquilo y sus guerreros estaban en el lugar sirviendo como almohada para el guerrero, se le notaba cómodo entre ellos, afortunadamente el clima fue perfecto para salir y mantenerlo tranquilo. Pero suspiró al escuchar la pregunta. "¿Cómo crees tú que me siento?" Siseó entrecerrando los ojos en amenaza.

Jack se rió acariciandole el cabello "Lo siento, es imposible tomarte en serio cuando te ves así." Fue cuanto menos... adorable.

"¿Te parece divertido?" Gruñó apoyándose sobre él.  "Lo es, sobre todo cuando soy el único que puede verte así." Bromeó a gusto sabiendo que ahora no habían posibilidades de muerte al hablar  con Chase.

"¿No te arrepientes, verdad?" Preguntó cubriéndose del sol con su gabardina, iba a terminar muriendo por quemaduras antes que por las manos de Chase.

Este suspiró cruzándose de brazos."¿Como podría?" Apartó la mirada. Había vuelto bastante a la normalidad luego de ese dia, claro hubo problemas pasando esa semana con Chase, mas por que ni siquiera recordaba qué diablos pasó luego del primer día, lo cual fue un poco triste.

Observó hacia abajo. Moviendo su mano al estómago de Chase. "No lo sé, es difícil pensar que estas esperando un bebé." Su bebé. Nunca pensó en ser padre. Pero tuvieron suficientes meses para hablar sobre lo que querían.

Chase le ofreció quedarse en su ciudadela, que era un lugar seguro para el crecimiento óptimo de un niño, eso sorprendió a Jack, él había pensado que Chase se desharía del niño al ser casi un accidente.

"Era obvio que iba a quedar en espera luego de todo lo que ocurrió."

Le apartó la mano de su estómago. Chase no disfruto en lo absoluto que hablasen de su figura cuando estaba esperando un bebé, el ya sabia. Pero lo que odio fue que intentasen tocar su estómago, siempre fue lo mismo con él al fin y al cabo.

Para Jack eso era divertido, ya que Chase no le hacía daño, gruñía y le amenazaba pero al final terminaba dejándole disfrutar un poco mas de la vista.

Jack asintió. "Si, pero aun así fue una grata sorpresa." Se rió avergonzado del recuerdo de Chase hablando con Fung por pedido de Kimiko, obligándolo a ir a un chequeo dos meses más tarde para saber algo. Algo obvio que ambos habían notado en poco tiempo.

Mas por que Chase fue un exagerado cuando se lo propuso.

Y por que el fue el que tuvo que pasar por los vómitos, causando una mirada de asombro y alivio en chase al saber que Jack lo sufriría y no el. Ah, las ventajas de ser una pareja extraña.

"Te desmayaste cuando te dijeron lo obvio" Susurró Chase, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Tu también" Regaño, juraba ver a Chase en el suelo cuando despertó a los pocos minutos.

Y por lo visto era real al ver su rostro colorado. "No lo hice." 

"Entonces, puedo preguntar, ¿No te gustaria tener otro bebé?" 

Chase le miró fijamente, negando. "El primero no ha nacido y me preocupa que saquen lo torpe e inútil de ti." Jack sonrió, seguramente terminarían teniendo más, no había duda.

**Author's Note:**

> -Cuando las palabras se curvan significa que la parte omega está haciendo de las suyas o que tiene más control sobre Chase.
> 
> -Aquí Jack tiene 20 años. So no esperen a Jack like screaming 24/7
> 
> -Me imagine que Chase entraría en una crisis más por su ego que por otra cosa, lol.


End file.
